Floppy Ears & Broken Wings
by vanityfairest
Summary: A reminiscent of Fionna the Human as Marshall Lee remembers it.
1. And if they don't, they never were

With every step she ran, it was almost like a dream just out of reach. Her bunny ears flapped with the wind, and she just kept running. No, really, she wasn't running from fear—she was a fearless girl, never saw her flinch as far as I could remember—but she was running for fun, enjoying what should be the rest of her–or our–lives.

The grass crinkled under her small feet. You could see Cake's head peering inside the small creak from the poorly sealed lid of her backpack. Her hair shown in shimmering, maintained braids. I couldn't see what happened next—she just kept running. She was running towards a man, his outline pink. His arms opened wide, tears streaming down his face, a smile growing from ear to ear.

Running and running, she landed right into his arms—and just like that, she disappeared. Like a dream just out of reach.

The skyscrapers covered most of the land below, we were so far up I could barely see any cars below. You would only be able to tell when there was an actually car when you heard engines burning out gasses. The Palace of Gumwad stood just above it all—you could see the giant bubblegum dispenser standing proudly in the far left. A sickening bastard he was.

I was pampered neatly in a black tuxedo, honestly, it felt terribly incompatible on my body. My hair was neatly combed and gelled, but not so much that you saw a halo around it. A smaller man, a cinnamon bun—also in a suit—directed me to my seat, a sofa just for my size—in comparison to the cinnamon bun, he just looked silly in the chair.

He groomed his moustache before reaching for his mug, and then coughing and wheezing until it seemed like he would spit out his lungs. But he just pushed up his monocle instead of worrying about that matter.

"So, Mister Abadeer," he looked at me with the intention to rid me sooner, "you have been a citizen of Ooo for a mere 1000 years, am I correct?" he finished.

I nodded slowly, "Yes, that is correct, sir." He looked down at his laps, shaking his head in what seemed to be obvious annoyance with me, so far. "You have also met Fionna the Human before, based off of my knowledge."

"That is also correct, sir."

"Okay, so you know why you're here this fine morning. So, tell us all about your experiences with our saviour." He already thought of me as if I was boring enough, like a cheap, defective wind-up toy ready to be disposed.

"You really want me to tell you?" I questioned him—just to see if he was prepared for what may be forever.

"Of course I am," he rolled his eyes. Now he really seemed like he wanted to leave.

"Okay then. Let's begin our story from the first day we met." And it would start from here.

* * *

"Ready, Cake?!" a shrilling, antsy voice screamed. "Oh, baby, you know I'm always ready," another voice, though deeper, responded in anticipation.

"Hiyah!" Glancing into the direction of the voices, I saw a young, curvaceous girl swing her foot against a stray pebble. "Good one, Fionna," the voice, coming from a cat, small in stature, said, giving the girl a thumbs up.

I hid under the shade of my parasol, but that wouldn't help attract less attention to myself, as I was the sore thumb to the rest of the rich summery environment.

"Whew," the car huffed, wiping the sweat from her fur, "I think that's enough for today, let's go back inside."

"Awh, c'mon! Just one more, just one more!" the girl pleaded to her knees.

"No, no, baby cakes. Sorry, but it's getting late, and I'm pooped!"

The girl, shoulders slumped, followed the feline into a house—a treehouse—and it wasn't just some treehouse—but it was my treehouse, the one I shared when I was with my ex, Ashley.

You know, I wasn't very acquainted with this girl, so I planned to reclaim what was mine. I crept through the window, while the two were fast asleep, I just stayed in the ceilings' corner, until the girl beamed her flashlight, revealing my cover.

So yeah, she got kinda scared, we talked a bit, found out each others' names. And eventually, I was able to rid them from my property, lifting up my frame and revealing the 'ML', which was short for Marshall. Marshall Lee. That got em' moving in a swift second. But, man, how wrong was I—to just kick the girl out. This girl's name was Fionna, Fionna the human.

She had golden blonde hair, flowing down like a river, reaching her ankles. But she always wore a white bunny hat, and only just a small amount of hair was able to seep through. She had sapphire pools of eyes, glimmering so beautifully at night, when the moon was full, and when the sky was dotted with billions of stars.

I gave her the treehouse back, but as a gift. The rest of the story is history, I'd rather move away from that. She was only just a bit older at this point.

* * *

"Marshall Lee!" she stamped her feet like a whiny 3-year-old, throwing her arms down, "Gimme my hat back!" I was floating overhead, holding my parasol, swinging the hat back and forth, lowering it and making it higher whenever she jumped up. "Try me, bunny," I taunted, sticking my tongue out.

She leapt up, kneeing me in the abdomen. I fell back, holding my stomach, while Fionna scrambled to place the goofy headwear on. "Haha!" she pointed her finger at me, sticking her own tongue in return, dancing around like an idiot.

"You win," I scowl, "for now." I got myself up onto my feet, cleaning my pants off. She let out a groan, punching me playfully in the shoulder, resulting me to hold my shoulder, faking the pain. "Come inside, you two!" I heard Cake beckon to us in the doorway, her silhouette making a cutout image.

"Race you there," she said, but she was already 10 feet ahead of me when she said it. I was able to catch up to her, since floating proved to be faster than her own feet. As we got there, huffing and wheezing, sweating out every fluid in our body, BMO greeted us welcomely, "Hello Fionna and Marshall Lee," it said in it's heavy, accented voice.

"I'm making dinner right now," she said to Fionna, "Maybe you'd like to settle yourself in, Marshall?" she said, searching my appearance like I had a weapon, or something.

"Marshall," Fionna motioned towards me, "come to my room." She had on a pink towel, that's it. She climbed up the stairs, submerging back into whatever. I followed her along, smelling the scent of strawberries and butterscotch that soon came to greet me. I heard a creak in the bathroom, then thousands of droplets pelting a hard surface.

I leaned against the door, listening to the water, her humming smoothly gliding out from the wood. The way I heard movements, possibly her washing her hair, feet moving across the bath tub. I slowly turned the doorknob, just creating a small gap, allowing me to slide through a bit.

Fog clouded my visibility as I entered. I could hear her open the lid to a shampoo bottle, slowly applying some to her hair, and then conditioner, rubbing into her scalp.

I reached for the hamper, clinging onto a pair of pink underwear, with a heart in the middle of it. Just to inhale her sweet scent, I brought it to my nose, sniffing around. I tucked it into my pocket—for safe keeping.

Abruptly, the water stopped. Just drops of water, one by one. I covered my face, so to not reveal the blood rushing to appear at my cheeks.

I fled the bathroom, just hoping she didn't hear me stumbled on my feet. I just stood, my face showing a clear mundane expression, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

The next part, was just the start of my excitement. She emerged from the smog, bare. Very bare, no article of clothing found. Her nipple erect, her facial expression full of lust, as she inched near me. I smirked, seeing she was so interested in taking on such a big challenge, but I rejected her pleas—she was 16, and I was, physically, 18. But that didn't mean we hadn't indulged in some pleasure.

Her soft lips crashed into my own, her tongue asking for entrance. We continued kissing, her tongue licking around my mouth, moaning softly.

* * *

"Okay, okay," the cinnamon bun said, "we gotta cut to commercial." I nodded, seeing I did take some time with the first part. But the memories were still fresh in my head, as if they only happened a day ago. The audience in front of us began to chatter a bit, mumbling things to each other. They were fidgety, as if they sat there for 2 days, and it was like the cinnamon bun couldn't wait to leave, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to continue the story, wanted to feel alive again.


	2. Discovery is more important

**Finally! It's friday, and I have enough time to write more chapters over a span of today and the rest of the weekend. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy**

* * *

As the last commercial rolled in, the cinnamon bun came back to the room, pressing his fingers to his head, or what I'd assume is his head. He slumped back in his chair, moaning, "Ah, I have a headache," he winced, "give me my meds," he motioned for the two, tall banana guards to hand him a bottle full of pills.

He took one of the pills, put it in his mouth, and swallowed it using his coffee, which he coughed out later. "Okay, okay," he says waving his arms around, "commercial break over, continue the story," he said muffling another cough. The audience became still, like the ocean on a warm, sunny day, and boats were clear of it's surface.

I scratched my head, almost forgetting where I was due to my nervousness. I glanced at the audience, all eyes boring into my body. I smirked, only just a bit, so you could hardly notice. "Okay so…"

* * *

"Kinda steamy, ya know Fi?" I grinned, looking at her rosy cheeks. "Fionna! Dinner's ready!" Cake called from the kitchen. Fionna hurried to grab her clothes. "Yeah, yeah," she replied exhaustedly.

Running downstairs, inhaling the scent of sausages and bacon, and the sizzling noise that was made whenever Cake pressed down on one of the two. "Mmm…" Fionna rubbed her stomach, which sounded rather like a herd of gnu's in the African grasslands. "It's all done," Cake announced, removing the kitchen gloves and turning the stove off.

She set a plate on Fionna's side, an avalanche of food came pouring down as Cake used the spatula to remove the food from the frying pan. The drool that was raining from her mouth fell onto the food like a bed of rocks under Niagara Falls. Picking up her fork, she shoved the food into her mouth as if there was no tomorrow, and this would be her last meal.

"Slow down, honey," Cake advised her, taking the pan and dumping it into the dishwasher. "Don't wanna choke on the sausages." Fionna muffled out a small "Mmhm" before again eating away at her dinner at a fast pace.

I wanted to leave unnoticed, so instead of slamming my feet going down the wooden staircase, I simply floated away, not so fast, but as slow as a cloud, leisurely drifting by.

* * *

Now, I'm just going to forward this story 1 year later, because the rest of the story is just useless junk, and the most exciting parts will begin here. Fionna was a young woman—broad hips, well developed breasts, hair cut to just below her shoulders. She no longer was the young, cheerful 12-year-old from years past, she was a woman, and maturing with every adventure.

With her retractable sword, made of the finest crystals in Ooo, she slain the largest of villainy, ripping through it's guts, blood pooling around the unconscious body. She never saw a challenge too much or too little, never underestimate what powers' one could have.

"Fionna!" The Prince of Wads ran to Fionna in open arms, hugging her tightly as he reached for her. "I have a very important request for you," he unwrapped his arms, his expression turning from lighthearted to solemn, "a very dire situation has occurred, and I need you…" he paused.

"To deliver…"

"This package," he handed her a box sealed in pink wrapping and tied up with a white bow. "This box holds a necessity towards next weeks' ball, and if you can get this to…" he leaned in closer, cuffing her ears to ensure privacy amongst the two, he said something I wouldn't find coherent from where I was, but I was curious as to who he was trying to refer to.

"Okay," Fionna rosy blush spread profusely, as quick as wildfire. "Good," Gumwad said, satisfied, "I shall be seeing you at the ball?" "Uh, yeah, sure," she answered meekly. And like that, he left after their quick conversation.

She turned away, clutching the gift at her chest. "Soo," I said, "how'd it go with Gummy?" I puckered my lips, mocking what I thought could happen. "Why are you so nosy?" she moved the gift further away.

"Besides," she continued, "we're just friends, right?" she playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"That kiss said otherwise," I retorted, but she just stared at me blankly like I was speaking a foreign language.

"What kiss?"

"You don't remember, that time, when we got back to your place for dinner?" That's when I realised it was either a hallucination or a dream, and that'd never happened, which is the reason she tilted her head like a confused dog. Shaking her head, she still kept a blank face, but it looked more like she was saying "What are you, crazy?"

"April fools!" I said, in an attempt to cover up the awkward situation.

"But it's not April," she informed, "but anyway, I need to deliver this package." she said strutting off.

"Ya know, I could help you," I tried to be as useful as my plans for the rest of the day, "T-that's if you wanted," I stuttered on my own words. Foolish.

"No, I can do this in my own," she reassured me.

"Are you sure about that, Bunny?" I flicked her rabbit ears, an angry sigh escaping from her mouth. "Fine," she gave in, "but try to be as handy as possible, or you can find your own way home."

"I knew you'd come through," I gave her the thumbs up as she continued her way into yonder.

* * *

"Demon at 4 o'clock!" Cake tried to grab Fionna's attention as she trudged through the thick and dense mud. Using her crystal sword, she took one swing at the demon, causing a black liquid to seep through the given rift. Kicking herself out of the mud, she dismembered it's head, causing it to plop lifelessly into a mud slide.

"I don't this guy is here," Cake figured.

"Unless Sir Gumwad tricked you," I sneered. "You weren't even supposed to come anyway," Cake warned me.

"I know he's here. And if you two stopped fighting," she was too engaged with a stray beam of light that appeared without notice.

"What is it?" Cake asked. "Whatever it is, it's really cool," she smiled at the glow, her eyes glinting a small flash of blue. A shimmering shard of crystal dashed down the ray, landing itself deep within the mud.

Fionna, hypnotised by the strange object, leaned forward, lifting one finger as to touch it. "Don't touch it!" Cake urged, but at the time, it was already to late, and Fionna had her palm facing the crystal.

The ground rumbled beneath us, the crystal sprouted two legs, moving it's way up to arms, and then eventually a head. Just as quickly as the crystal came, it transmuted into a sparkling giant with a plate of diamond armour.

"Is this for you?" Fionna raised the gift, high enough to see from 10 feet, but at the size of this being, it was only a mere speck. Kneeling in, it explored the wrapping and bow, and finally coming up with a response.

"Yes," it said, picking up the box between two fingers, then bringing it close to it's face. The box evaporated into it's skin, then enlarging enough that it was able to unwrap the package.

"Prince Gumball had set this up for me," it said, a glowing crystal emerging from the inside, but immediately broke apart.

"Now get out!" it's voice echoed through the whole entire forest, bouncing off from tree to tree, surface to surface.

Running as fast as two legs possibly could in this environment, we had finally made it out after what felt like an hour. "What the hell was that all about?" I asked, succumbed to my knees in order for me to take greater breaths.

"I don't know," Fionna replied, repeating the same movements I was doing.

"Let's just go back to the Candy Kingdom to let the Prince know," Cake suggested, and we all agreed.

* * *

At the castle, after finding our way back, we were blocked by a traffic of candy citizens lugging various items, ranging from couches to televisions to platters of food. Instead of waiting, I elbowed our way through the crowd to get to the Candy Palace.

At the gate, rimmed with all types of jewels and lollipops. The banana guards that stood in front of the gate moved aside to make way, and the gate open as instantly as we were a foot away. Gumwad appeared to be already behind the gate.

"I'm so glad you two are here!" he said to the other two. I expected that. "Glad to see you, too," I waved towards him, but all I got in return was a nasty look. "Did you complete your mission?" he said with this bright expression.

"Yep!" Fionna pumped her fist in the air.

"Who was that thing made of crystals?" Cake inquired of him. "Just a friend," he answered mundanely.

"Any other questions?" but we just shook out heads—more like they than I.

* * *

So we set off, going back to the treehouse for dinner again. "Hey, Bunny," I flew after her, playing a bit with her bunny ears. "What're you doing tonight?"

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Wanna go drink?" I asked, walking alongside.

"What do you mean, 'drink'?" she asked. She was so naïve.

"I mean, do you want alcohol," I told her, "You're a grown woman, you should be able to have a shot or two."

"I don't know," she said cautiously, "what if Cake finds out?"

"She won't find out, I promise."

* * *

"Okay, better wrap this up, commercial break is coming up," the cinnamon bun sighed. "Oh, well, you'll want to stick around afterwards," I told the audience, who were already at the edge of their seats. I tried to remember what happened afterwards, a night of heavy drinking and wild partying.

The cinnamon bun sipped on his coffee, and then he motioned his hands. "And we're on commercial!" he said relieved, like he didn't like my story, but we all knew he had some aversion to me, being the vampire king. But the next part of our tale takes a turn for the worst, but that will continue on after the commercial.


	3. Lust's passion will be served

**Two chapters up in a day, that's how much free time I have at this time. So anyways, this chapter has smut, f/m. If you're uncomfortable with these types of stories, I suggest you either leave now or skim through to find which parts are SFW. thanks for reading, enjoy**

* * *

So, the commercials have just ran it's course over again, and it was finally time for the limelight. The grumpy cinnamon bun returned, on as agitated as ever.

"Continue," he fluttered his hand, motioning me to go.

"Okay," I said anticipating for this.

* * *

We arrived at the brink of dawn, the ramshackle cottage with a sign drooping from it's room, with the words "Darwin's Brewery" but because some letter's were scraped off, it looked more like "Darin's Bewer". When we came inside, the small bell situated at the top of the door rung, signalling our entry.

The owner, a bear smoking a pipe, was sitting behind the front counter, counting the change he got from the day's business. "Whaddya want?" he said in a low, husky voice, scratching at his peach fuzz.

"Two shots of tequila," I said. Grabbing one of the bottles behind him, he grabbed two small shot glasses and emptied the bottle into it, pushing it forward to where we would sit. "Is this your new woman?" he asked, smiling like I had won an achievement.

"I'm guessing you're Darwin," she said with her chin placed on her visibly clammy palms.

"That's right," he said taking a puff of his pipe.

"Ready, Fi?" I asked. Picking up the glass, she looked at me uneasy.

"Um," she looked worried, "yeah, I guess." So at the same time, we gulped down our drinks, and while I only had about two, Fionna was begging for more.

"Mmm…" she said full of lust, biting at her bottom lip. "More please," she said, but a bit slurred. Darwin got out another bottle of tequila, and this time he brought out a bigger glass and a bottle of Vodka. Mixing them together using a cocktail shaker, he poured the drink into the glass, giving it to Fionna.

"I think you've had enough," I warned, but she just pushed me back and gulped down the whole drink.

"That was good," she garbled. I picked her up, waving goodbye to Darwin, and heading to a club in downtown Candy Kingdom.

"Kiss me," she giggled, but I obviously knew she was tipsy, but I pecked her on the lips anyway.

The walk to the nightclub was extremely painful, having to deal with a drunk Fionna and walking about a mile was too much for me to handle. Upon getting passed the bouncers and entering the building, the sound of loud music and rambunctious partygoers boomed across the main lobby.

Strobe lights flashed uncoordinatedly, smoke emitting from the machines. It was just about your average nightclub.

"Put me down!" she demanded, kicking her feet. I settled her down, seeing as she was already rowdy enough. She darted through the thick crowd, either dancing or taking shots at the bar. "Whooo!" she screamed, waving her arms around.

Two strippers were grinding down her body, her butt rubbing against their crotches. She pranced around, kissing random men and eventually jumping into the jacuzzi naked, a cup of liquor in the hand that was raised. Eventually, she did throw up in the water, and I had to be the one to take her home, but instead rushing me to the bathroom.

Sitting atop the sink, she pulled me in for a kiss, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I let her tongue explore the area, the taste of alcohol all over. From my mouth, I guided her to my neck, where she began to nip and suck at it, a moan escaping my mouth. She reached down my shirt, playing with my nipple, rubbing her thumb over it, and I did the same with her own nipples.

I got down to her breasts and began to suck at them, swirling it in my mouth, she began to groan in arousal. I went down to her crotch area, where I could feel her wet underwear. Removing it, and stuffing it in my pocket, I slipped two fingers in, rubbing her clitoris with my thumb. Moaning again, I could feel her getting sweaty. I licked at her vagina, I knew her climax was near. The taste of it was saccharine, and I continued to go further into licking around at it, until she finally had her orgasm and let out a moan so loud, other partygoers outside the bathroom could hear it.

She fell forwards, that's when I caught her luckily. I hastily slipped her clothing back on, buttoning my shirt, as I escorted her out of the building.

* * *

We arrived at the treehouse just past 1 am, with a suspicious Cake standing at the doorway. "What were you doing with her?" she questioned, looking at the sleeping girl. In a hurried fashion, I thought of the laziest excuse in the book, but actually quite believable: "We were on an adventure, sorry about bringing her home so lately."

I carried her body over to the couch, pulling the blanket over her body. She flipped herself over, smiling a bit, but then returning back to her sleep. I left as quickly as I could, trying not to disturb her, but the next day was just as terrible.

She woke up at 8am with a feeling of nails being banged into her head. Placing a hand on her forehead, she winced, putting her arm in front of her eyes to shield the light away. She got up, but only to go to the bathroom to vomit. Hearing her gag, Cake hurriedly walked to the bathroom to see Fionna's head hung over the toilet bowl, hand over stomach.

"What happen yesterday?" Cake asked worriedly, but she obviously knew I was the reason. "I have this headache, it hurts like hell," Fionna replied with her eyes squinted. The aroma of alcohol surrounded the room, instantly giving Cake the idea of a hangover. "Were you drinking?" her eyes enlarged.

"I don't even remember what I ate," she replied. She walked back to the kitchen, the smell of bacon pancakes greeting her. "Good morning!" BMO cheered, waving happily at Blondie.

"Eurrgh," she groaned, "I'm not in the mood, BMO." Looking forlorn, BMO went back to cooking the pancakes. "It's gonna be that boy's head now!" Cake growled.

"Hey, Fi," I waved, but when I arrived, Cake's lips were curled and her teeth were revealed. Lunging at me, she started to scratch at my face. "Don't you touch heeer!" she threatened.

"Stop, Cake," Fionna said calmly. "Marshall," she said, "come up to my room in a few minutes, I wanna talk about somethin'." Listening to her order, I climbed upstairs, I could hear Cake mutter something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Sit down," Fionna pointed to her bed. "What happened last night?" I sighed, I wasn't willing to tell her what really happened a few hours ago. "Do you really want to know?" I asked.

She nodded, listening to my every word. "Well," I mumbled, "we went to a bar, you ordered a few too many drinks," I tried to explain, "we went to a club, had sex…" I drifted off, but Fionna was just about ready to stop me when the word "sex" had appeared.

"Sex?" she exclaimed, but I tried to shush her into being quieter. "Yes," I said with my throat dry, and my skin turning paler than a ghost. "So, you took my virginity while I was drunk? I didn't even give you consent, Marshall!" she scratched at her hair. "How could you?!" I wish I could've sank back into a shell or something, but sadly, that was only a work of fiction.

"But it was you who started kissing me, Fi," I retorted.

"So?! I was drunk, you shouldn't have even given in!"

"Sorry," I said, but she was able to tell that was a faux lie.

"'Sorry'? Sorry doesn't cut it," she plopped back on her bed, covering her face with her hands. "Should've never trusted you last night," she said under her breath.

"But that it was fun at least, right?" She shook her head, as to say "Not even close". And I could tell how she was feeling, but I couldn't show any empathy nor sympathy.

"I don't want to deal with you, or Cake, right now," she got up, "so just leave." She directed me out, locking the front door afterwards.

"Go away, Marshall Lee!" I heard, muffled, through the windows.


End file.
